


Bring me a cookie

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Slice of Life, a little present for my secret santa, it's not much but it's cute ig, just 3racha here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changbin and Chan come over at Jisung's to celebrate Christmas with his family.





	Bring me a cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!
> 
> This is my present for my skz secret santa!! I hope that you will like this, despite how short and simple it is. Sorry for being a little late and happy holidays! ♡
> 
> To anyone else reading this, well thank you, and happy holidays too!
> 
> (english is not my first language, sorry for any mistake / weird sentence)

The snow is slowly piling up on the remnants of snow already present on the floor, snowflakes drifting in the wind before landing softly. 

Jisung is sat on the windowsill, watching the snowfall on the other side of the glass. He’s been there for a good hour, simply engrossed in the motions of snowflakes. He doesn’t pay attention to the noise all around him, not caring about whether the food is ready yet or who will be the one to sit next to the tree and give presents. (He secretly hopes it won’t be him - he’s tired of it)

It’s Christmas Eve tonight, and everyone in his family is making a fuss about it, almost running around the house to make sure that everything is set and prepared. He thinks it’s pretty pointless to rush things like this since it’s just them, the family members, and no one will really blame anyone is one garland is misplaced or the plates aren’t all the same, but he makes sure to keep these thoughts to himself. Last time he tried to complain about, his aunt got angry at him, and it’s something he doesn’t want to see ever again. 

He tears his eyes away from the window the moment he hears the doorbell ring. The lazy and tired Jisung is forgotten, and he rushes to the door to open it. When he sees who’s on the other side, however, he simply sighs.

“Dad… it’s not funny.”

“Oh it is, actually. I didn’t think you’d get up this fast. Come help with the last of the presents, they’re in the car.”

With an heavier sigh, Jisung grabs his coat, beanie and shoes, before heading out. The snow has almost stopped falling now, but his hands still feel cold when he takes them out of his pockets. He opens the trunk, eyeing the bags in hope that they’ll maybe tell him how heavy they actually are - they don’t. He takes both of them, putting one aside to close the door again, before heading back in with both bags. 

On his way to the elevator he’s surprised by the sight of both of his friends waiting in front the stairs. 

“Oh, Jisung!”

He drops the bags next to them and lets Chan smother them both in a big hug, even though they saw each other just a few days ago. He is so glad that they’re here, even though it means that they’re not with their own family. 

“My parents are spending Christmas under the sun this year, with my sister, so I’d rather stay there you know,” Changbin had said in a shrug, biting into his sandwich the second after. Chan had simply agreed and just like that, it had been decided that they’d both come over at Jisung’s family gathering to spend Christmas together. 

His mother had accepted immediately, both happy to have more people over and relieved that she won’t have her son complain about how long dinner gets every five minutes. 

“Mom hasn’t stopped baking and cooking all day, I hope you’re hungry.”

“Always!” Chan answers in a grin. That, he doesn’t doubt.

 

* * *

 

  
  


For once, time seems to fly away as they talk a little and eat a lot. Before they notice, dinner is over and Jisung’s mother sends them away despite their insisting on helping with the dishes. They end up in Jisung’s room, sprawled on the bed with a plate full of Christmas cookies even though they’re sure they can’t eat any more. 

Jisung’s eyes are stuck to the ceiling, not really looking at it but not able to look at anything else. He’s feeling full tonight. Full of food, mostly, but also full of love. It’s odd, somehow, how his best friends’ mere presence is enough to make him feel so at ease. He feels powerful, limitless, and even the incessant teasing from his cousins and the intrusive questioning from his grandparents seem bearable. 

He turns on his side to grab a cookies, biting in the arm of the star shape only to munch on it thoughtlessly. 

“You think your mom would let us crash at yours more often now?”

“Probably. Why?”

“Man, her food is amazing. Especially the dessert.”

“My aunt made the dessert, but sure. Whenever, really.”

“Can I crash at your aunt’s then?” Changbin says, and they end up chuckling like a bunch of idiots, too tired to really care about how this joke really wasn’t  _ that  _ funny. 

“Hey guys?”

“Hm?”

“What?”

For a second there, Jisung looks at them, and he finds himself full of memories all of a sudden. 

He remembers of the first time he met Changbin, when they were both reckless 8 year olds on the playground in their neighbourhood. They were so young and things were so easy for them, they had become friends so fast. Quickly, they would meet up everyday after school, even when Changbin moved away a little outside the city. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, his friendship with Changbin had never been one based on proximity and the need of seeing each other constantly. 

However, he remembers the tears in Changbin’s eyes when he had come back from studying abroad for three years. He had hugged him so strong, not caring about his mother’s teasing or his father’s tired look. Sure, they had seen each other during holidays when Jisung would come back, but at this moment, he was back for good. He was there to stay and the simple thought of now being able to just call Changbin and spend time with him whenever he wanted to was overwhelming. 

He remembers how they met Chan at school. He was a year late in high school because of moving back and missing too much school, yet he has always been a light in their dull daily lives. It still is the case, somehow, even though they are now both trying to share his burden with him and take care of each other correctly.

He remembers their first sleepover at Chan’s, in the small apartment he shares with his mother. It was messy, crowded even though it was just the three of them, and one of the best nights they’ve ever had. Full of laughter, full of airiness, full of stupid jokes like only them could make and even stupider midnight confessions. Full of everything they were to afraid to share around other people but didn’t think twice about sharing with each other. 

Somehow, now that he is really giving it some thought, they have slowly built each other a family, a second one. Not more important, but in some way, warmer, smaller, tighter. Unbreakable. 

It’s a feeling of belonging that’s not always obvious but still always there inside of him, between them. In their words, in their eyes, in their moves. It’s there, and it’s all that matters to him. (To them too, he hopes)

Now he thinks of all the words inside his head, all the words in his heart, all the words he’s never said, some that he has said as a joke, and some he wishes he had never said at all. He thinks of all the smiles, all the jokes, all the hugs and comforting hands on backs, all the discreet attention and subtil gifts. He thinks of all that he could say at this exact moment, of all he wants to say, of all he should say. 

In the end, he decides to remain silent. 

He isn’t afraid of breaking the mood of this shared moment. He isn’t afraid of speaking out loud anymore, not to them. It’s just that he wants to save them for a more meaningful moment, maybe graduation day. Yes, definitely graduation day, he tells himself in a smile.

“What did you want to say?” Changbin asks, leaning on his elbow to look at Jisung in the eyes. He’s still munching on cookies, almost spitting out crumbs when he speaks, and Chan rolls his eyes at his antics. 

“Want to play cards?”

“Depends. Are you in the mood to lose?” he answers with a cheeky grin. 

“Wouldn’t know how it feels.”

With a big laugh, Chan gets up to grab the pack of cards on Jisung’s desks, taking a blanket too as he comes back next to the bed. They settle there comfortably and go on playing. 

They stay there all night long, not really playing anymore at some point, and just joking sleepily. They fall asleep with a smile on their lips, and Jisung can’t help thinking it was the best Christmas he’s ever had, even though presents still rest unopened under the Christmas Tree. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> See you next time, until then, take care ♡
> 
> [tumblr](https://umiwomitai.tumblr.com) [twt](https://twitter.com/_tildawn) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/umiwomitai)


End file.
